


Stargazing

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two nerds under the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

Title: Stargazing  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Two nerds under the stars.

"Are you warm enough Hermann? I can go grab a blanket or a sweatshirt or something."

"I'm quite comfortable, Newton." The back of Hermann's head is resting against Newt's t-shirt covered belly. His hand finds Newt's in the darkness and gives it a gentle squeeze. "You were right, this place is perfect. It's been years since I've seen so many stars."

"Say it again." Newt laughs when Hermann makes a confused sound. "I can count the number of times you've told me I was right over the years on one hand."

"Ah. You were right, darling."

"Music to my ears."


End file.
